1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to variable resistance memory devices having a diode and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, memory devices having a variable resistance property have been developed. Examples of the variable resistance memory devices may include a resistive random access memory (ReRAM) device, a phase change random access memory (PRAM) device, a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device, etc.
The variable resistance memory device may have a cross point array structure in which memory cells including a selection element and a variable resistance element are formed at cross points at which upper conductive lines and lower conductive lines cross each other. For example, a diode may serve as the selection element. Improving the characteristics of the diode is needed in order to improve the reliability and operation characteristics of the variable resistance memory device.